Heartbroken
by Kainda Sota
Summary: Grimmjow has left Kainda and she's numb inside, she goes to Soul Society hoping to get away from her troubles. Byakuya is assigned to be her babysitter and Kainda has gone and gotten herself in a fight...Byakuya/OC old Grimmjow/OC Rated M for later chaptr
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is another of my fanfic's.... This one takes place just after Grimmjow leaves her and Kainda (me) is heartbroken. She went to Soul Society to try and get away from everything and Yamamoto had said that when in Soul Society Kainda is Byakuya's responsibilty, and he won't let her forget it, whatever she does, reflects on him. I changed it too, when things are in italics _like this_ they are Kainda's thoughts not when surrounded by '...' marks...Sorry... This is also written from Kainda's (my)viewpoint again... Rated M, just in case, some language, and reference to violence...umm I think thats it... Please enjoy, and please review. I really appreciate it, thanks.

* * *

-One night in soul society –

I snuck off from the 6th squad barracks in the middle of the night and roamed around until I found the all-to-familiar, 11th squad barracks. I walk around the 11th squad barracks quietly trying not to wake any one. Silently I say top myself, "Hmm I miss this. I wonder who this Captain Zaraki fellow who replaced me is. Byakuya said he'll introduce me to him, but I doubt he still will." Kenpachi had snuck up behind me and slyly says, "Well you can meet him now if you please." I turn around to see the fearsome Kenpachi Zaraki. "Hmm" I say, looking him up and down. "So are **you** Kenpachi Zaraki, the one who replaced me?" I say slightly irritated, but also semi-pleased. He smiles his big, slightly-creepy smile and says, "That all depends, are you Kainda Sota the woman I replaced?" looking **me** up and down. I smiles and slyly reply, "Yes". Kenpachi takes a double take on me then says, curiously, "How was a dainty woman such as yourself the captain of the most feared squad?" I smile bigger and with a crooked grin say, "Dainty? You think I am a dainty lady? You are soo wrong Kenpachi Zaraki. I'll teach you to never call me dainty ever again." Kenpachi's grin only widens more at hearing this. "Oh you will now? Do I smell a fight coming on?" he says with the same smile he has whenever he is fighting. I reply, "Depends do you want me to kick your ass in a fight? Do you want to be humiliated by a mere woman?" humoring even myself.

Kenpachi replies with, "HA! YOU humiliate ME!? I don't think so." Still smiling, satisfied "Well then fine, a fight you're on, two day's from now during the day. I'll give you two days to prepare yourself to lose." Then with having that said flash steps off. Kenpachi ponders that thought and walks back into his office. Ikkaku was waiting there for him and says, "Ay, Captain I assume you have found Kainda. You challenged her to a fight?" Kenpachi grunts then replies, "Yea, so? Got a problem with it Madarame?" Ikkaku rolls his eyes and responds bored, but still with some concern, "No, not at all, just watch yourself captain." Kenpachi grunts again and mumbles incoherently under his breath.

I flash stepped back to the 6th squad barracks only to find an upset Byakuya waiting for me, under breath says "Ah crap." then aloud, "Yes Byakuya?" He replies in an irritated tone, "You went to the 11th squad barracks didn't you?" I respond bored,

"So? What if I did?"

"And I'm assuming you also met Captain Zaraki, am I right?"

"So? What if I did? I'm tired I want to go to bed."

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily."

I decide to try and act dumb so I respond with an innocent, "what?" Byakuya becoming more and more irritated by the second snaps and says, "Don't play dumb with me Kainda Sota." I curse my inability to fool him under my breath, though I already knew it wouldn't work, "dammit!" "Errg, fine Byakuya you caught me, you spoiled all my fun, and I went to the 11th squad barracks and roamed them eventually running into Zaraki who challenged me to a fight." Byakuya shakes his head "Oh no, no, no you're **not** fighting, one you're supposed to be my responsibility and two you're **injured**!"

"Errg" I say, pissed. Then continue in a whiny voice with, "Byakuya! If I don't fight him now he'll think I chickened out!"

"Well too bad, that's not my fault, but you're not fighting him even if I have to restrain you and keep you here." He says, not going to put up with my crap this time. I get a pissy face and yell, "YEA RIGHT! How do you think you're going to do that?"

"Like this", he says simply, then uses a strong Kidou to restrain me.

"ERRG LET ME GO!!!!" I yell at the stupid noble and squirm, trying to free myself, but at a loss. The damn noble then uses another Kidou to knock me out.

"BYAKUYA I SWE-" I'm able to get out before falling asleep and start falling to the floor.

"Finally some peace and qui-" He gets out before running over at catching me before I fall to the floor. "Oi, you're a serious pain at times Kainda" after lying me down in bed and covering me up, walks out and to his office.

* * *

-About half an hour later-

_That smile of his reminds me of Grimmjow's all too much, crap if he does that a lot I really won't be able to fight him, errg. _I rustle in my sleep some, falling off bed with a resounding THUD! He wakes up from his desk with a start and runs to my room "Kainda?! Are you ok?" I groan slightly in response. He sighs and notices two tear's on my cheek, softening up some says thoughtfully, "Another dream involving Grimmjow ay? Poor girl, she is going to tear herself more and more over him. Well I can't leave her on the floor now can I?" talking both to himself and me, more or less him. He then walks over to me and picks me up and lay's me back in bed, then smiles slightly and softly. "Get some sleep and have some **good **dreams now." He strokes my hair a few times before turning and walking out. I was half-awake, half-asleep, could hear him and smiles small myself. _I'm too hard on him._

* * *

So what did you think? I have more written up, just have to edit it and will put it up. Now, if you could, could you PLEASE review and tell me what you think?? Thanks, very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not writing in forever! I am writing now and swear to continue! I shall not forget about this story again and I'm in a good motivational mood to write!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach in any way shape or form however I do own Kainda Sota, and if I DID own bleach there'd be plenty of hot yaoi *evil grin*

Okay when I started writing this chapter I didn't mean for a lemon but thats what happened... Hehe some lemony goodness here then

Anyways! On with the story!

* * *

- The next morning -

I awake with a bit of a start, gripping the bedsheets tighty and panting slightly then groan as the sudden bright light blinds me and hide my face under my pillow as I recall my dream. _Why do I keep dreaming about him! Get him out of your mind moron! He's long gone... _I close my eyes tightly to stop the tears I know are coming when I hear a breath of someone else, somewhere inside the room. I immidieately turn haing a dagger I always keep under my pilow drawn ad narrow my eyes, scanning the room, doing best to not let tears drop. Seeing the familiar face of Byakuya in the doorway I glare at him and put away my dagger, muttering profanities under my breath. "**What** do you want **Kuchiki**?" I growl out.

He is flustered by this but to the untamed eye you can't tell but I'm not untrained inn the art of deciphering the great *mock voice* Byakuya Kuchiki. He doesn't even lift a brow, his stoic mask still in place. "I heard you from my room. Another nightmare?", he cooly drawls out.

I arch my brow... _Another?_ "No. I don't have nightmares. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to take a shower" I get up nd try and walk past him but to no avail as he blocks me.

"Why do you hide behind an obviously fake mask Kai-"

"Why do **I** hide behind a mask! **YOU** are the one who hides behind that stoic, stick-in-the-ass noble mask! So if I were you I wouldn't be talking!"

I can sense a bit of hurt in his eyes and force myself not to shrink back slightly. _It's the truth! Don't try and deny it!_ He looks away. "I don't have time to do this" he turns and starts to walk off.

"You don't have time! You don't have TIME to talk to me! I'm your responsibility Kuchiki! If you don't pay attention to me I might just-"

He turns, anger in his eyes this time. "You'll what?"

"I might just go fight that Kenpachi fellow" I grin cockily.

"I told you not to. I told you to lay low."

I make a mouth with my hand and mock him. " 'I told you not to. I told you to lay low.' NO one tells me what to do! No one! I do whatever the fuck I want!"

A growl rumbles deep in his chest and I grin again. "What's so funny?" he starts approaching me and I feel uneasy so I also start moving backwards. He flash steps forwards and closes the gap between us and get unneccesarily close.

I fumble for my words but can't find a intelligient sentence before a pair of lips close in over mine. I widen my eyes and raise my hands to push him off but can't and find myself gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer, actually kissing him back. He pulls back and smirks -** smirks** - at me. "I saw through that mask of yours and now I see the real you" he smiles. Wait **smiles**! I fumble for words again then narrow my eyes and growl, starting to get angry then I feel childish and stand dumbfounded for a minute more before grabbing hold of his robes and tugging him to me again.

* * *

I know it's short. Sorry! Trying to get this one up so my friend could read it lol... Oooo cliffy whats gonna happen next? Hehehe rated M for a REASON XD well... hanks for reading and the button below this? Yeah you see it. Click it and send a review pleeease? I might just cry if I don't get ONE review.

Byakuya: Don't make her cry!

Me: *schniffle* thank you Kuchiki-sama.

Reviewww!


End file.
